The Water Park
by InfiniteDarkShadows
Summary: Honoka and Umi go to the water park and everyone else is there too. Fluff.


It was a bright and beautiful sunny day at the water park, as Honoka and Umi were walking side by by, holding hands. Ever since they dated and became girlfriends, their friends at school accepted and supported them as a lesbian couple. Honoka was wearing a cute bright pink bikini with a white lily flower in her hair. Umi was wearing a bright blue bikini and sunglasses to protect her eyes from the bright glare emitting from the sun.

Honoka asked while turning to her blue haired girlfriend, smiling as Honoka thought that Umi looked hot in her blue bikini, "It's such a beautiful day, isn't Umi-chan?" Umi answered, smiling as she thought that Honoka had looked super adorable and sexy in her cute pink bikini, "It is indeed Honoka-chan, Especially since I'm on a date with a super adorable and sexy girl that I know." Honoka smiled and blushed as she said, "Oh, your so sweet Umi-chan." The two girl friends had embraced in a loving hug and blushed as their bikini covered breasts were touching against each other. Honoka asked while mischievously reaching for and massaging the blue haired girl's breasts, "Oh, you've got such nice and pretty boobies, Umi-chan." Umi blushed madly as Honoka was fondling her breasts, normally she would've politely brushed them away, but since they were somewhere no one else could see or hear them, she simply moaned and sighed at the cute display of affection.

Umi smiled and said in a flirting and seductive nature as she playfully cupped Honoka's adorable face, "Hmm, Honoka-chan, I had no idea you could be cute and naughty at the same time." Honoka smiled and said playfully, "I can't help it." The two girls locked lips in a searing passionate kiss, which caused both girlfriends to moan in arousal as their tongues danced around in each other's mouths. The two girls smiled brightly at each other and Umi said as she noticed the white lily on her Honoka's hair was about to fall off, "Hold still for just a second babe." The orange haired girl stood still as Umi asked and smiled, since the white lily was the flower Umi had chosen for her after buying it for Honoka from a flower shop while on a date two weeks ago. Umi asked softly, "Ready to go to swimming baby?" Honoka smiled brightly after Umi had called her 'baby', "Ready when you are baby." Just as the orange haired girl turned her back, Umi had playfully slapped her girlfriend's left butt cheek. Umi smiled after hearing her girlfriend let out a cute yelp in surprise as she covered her butt. Honoka turned to look at her girlfriend, smiling as Umi gave her a playful wink and the orange haired girl smiled back as they locked lips in a tender kiss.

The two girls had headed over to the tsunami aka the wave pool, and smiled since they saw a number of their friends there, swimming and playing while splashing each other. They spotted Maki passing a beach ball with Eli and Kotori. Nico was sunbathing and Rin was applying sun lotion onto her back. They smiled after seeing Honoka and Umi and greeted them. Umi and Honoka had swam around in the pool and the blue haired girl said as they swam in the center, between the deep and shallow part of the pool, "Get ready for the waves Honoka-chan." The orange haired girl said, "I'm ready babe." They watched as the pool started generating waves from the deep, which started out small but then larger and larger waves. Honoka and Umi started swimming back to the shallow end, while taking in deep breathes while diving underneath the waves. Once they made it back to the shallow end, Maki asked concerned for her two friends, "Umi-chan, are you and Honoka-chan alright?" The blue haired girl smiled as she and Honoka had playfully shook their very soaked hair, "Yeah, we're okay Maki-chan. Thank you for asking."

Honoka and Umi had then headed over to the water slides, whistling at how long and fast the slides and tunnels were, as they saw Maki going down the short fast slide on a single inner tube by herself and they spotted Kotori and Eli riding on a two seated inner tube on the longer faster slide. One of the two water park employees asked, "Are you two girls going down the slides together or solo?" Honoka asked her blue haired girlfriend softly, "Umi-chan, would it be alright with you if we did the slides together?" Umi asked as she saw a frightened look in her girlfriend's eyes, "What's the matter Honoka?" The orange haired girl answered with a look of embarrassment, "I'm just afraid of going down the slides myself." Umi smiled as she gently cupped her girlfriend's right cheek, "It's alright babe. I'd be more then happy to ride down the slides with you." The employee said, smiling since he could tell Umi and Honoka were a cute lesbian couple and handed them a two seated inner tube, "Both you girls had better hold tight to each others hands while going down the slides; they're very fast and the water makes the metal very slippery. So make sure you girls don't let go of each other."

Both Umi and Honoka nodded firmly, as they understood. The employee had managed to hold the inner tube onto the beginning of the slide and two other employees had helped Umi and Honoka sit down on their ends of the inner tube. The employee had gently pushed them down the longer slide and both girls had playfully screamed as they went down the slide, holding hands as they made two-three sharp turns. Umi said to her girlfriend, "Don't let go of my hand sweetie!" Honoka said smiling at her girlfriend, "I'm never letting go!" They laughed and smiled as they reached the bottom of the slide, onto the pool. Umi asked smiling, "Do you want to go again?" Honoka laughed as she enjoyed the rush of going down that slide and knew Umi did too, "You bet!" Both girls had spent the last hour going up and down the slides five-six times, until they started getting hungry. Honoka asked gently, "You hungry babe?" Umi smiled as her stomach grumbled, showing she was hungry, "Yeah, I'm starving. Let's get a bite at the snack bar."

They had went over to the snack bar and were surprised to see Maki, Kotori, Nico, Eli and Rin already there; snacking on either hot dogs, nachos with hot cheese dip, cheese burgers with fries, fruit bowls with green/red grapes, sliced honey dew, cantaloupe and strawberries. They saw Maki drinking a banana strawberry smoothie and she asked, "So Umi-chan, did you two love birds have a nice date today?" The other girls giggled at how Honoka blushed at Maki's question and awed as Umi tenderly kissed her left cheek, "Yeah, we had a wonderful time Maki-chan. Are you and the others heading home?" Eli answered while nodding, "Yeah, after we finish eating, we're headed home. Will we see you and Honoka-chan at school?" Honoka answered for her blue haired girlfriend, "Yes, we'll see guys at school on Monday. We'll see you guys later." Maki and the others had finished eating and said goodbye to both Honoka and Umi.

Umi and Honoka had ordered a single large sized vanilla ice cream cone and sat side by side behind a picnic table. The two girls had playfully took turns licking one side of the ice cream cone, smiling and giggling as they each had a small spot of vanilla ice cream on the tips of their noses. After they finished the ice cream cone, Umi asked, "You ready to head home baby?" Honoka asked, "You bet I am Umi-chan? Do we go to your place or my place?" Umi answered, "We can go your place sweetie." Honoka smiled at her girlfriend, "I love you Umi-chan." Umi smiled and said, "I love you too Honoka." They locked lips in a sweet kiss and headed home.


End file.
